


Light at the End of the Tunnel

by yourbonnieprince



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbonnieprince/pseuds/yourbonnieprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcannon about Will and Nico written by cherryandsisters on tumblr. Nico has a dream he's back in Tartarus, but this time Will is there to comfort him in the form of a light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> SolAngelo is probably going to take over my life and I have no problem with that. Not a particularly popular or written about pairing in the fandom, but we're gonna give it a try and see how this turns out. Maybe I'll convert a few more people. First PJO/HoO fic.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

Nico hears the horrible inhaling and exhaling of Tartarus beneath his feet. He seems to rise a little higher above ground with each breath and sink ever lower with each release of awful breath. An encompassing loneliness was flooding his mind, making his gait seem sluggish. This has to be a dream. That's the only thought keeping him sane as he trudges across the living ground. No monsters were being reborn from the egg-like pods on Tartarus's skin, proof this was just a dream. Or was it an awful memory? Who could say, really. There was a time when he thought his father's realm was all he had. Losing Bianca, the only person who truly understood him, that had been his breaking point. He had been ready to leave the Greek camp behind and live a life among the shadows. Keep the company of ghosts and souls of people long dead. But that wasn't him anymore. When he had found Hazel in the never ending Fields of Asphodel, he thought this was his chance to have the sister he lost back in his life. But Hazel could never truly replace Bianca, he had come to terms with that now. Despite this, his love for Hazel hasn't diminished. They both could undersand each other on a level most siblings could not. 

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

Nico's stomach clenched when he was brought back to 'reality'. The son of Hades needed to think of something else. Someone else. He nearly grumbles in embarrassment when one person comes to his mind before any other. Will Solace. The thought of the son of Apollo usually brought a flush to his cheeks so red they rivaled Camp Half-Blood's strawberries, but the image of him calmed his frayed nerves. Nico hated to blush but his body would always betray him. Will would say it was cute, which would make it so much worse. It had been hard to let Will past the walls he has built up for so long but in the end, it was worth it. He always seemed to know what to say and when not to say anything at all. He was exactly the kind of person Nico hadn't known he'd needed. He was grateful for that. There were no more Giant threats. At least, not any in his lifetime, he hoped. Gaia was sleeping again as she should be. He trips on an egg pod, his reflexes quick enough to roll on the ground and stand back up instead of falling face first on Tartarus's flesh. That sufficiently reminded him of where his dreams had taken him. 

"Maybe I'll wake up before I reach the other side", he says, his voice barely hopeful. 

Suddenly a bright light flashes before his eyes, making him stumble and squint his eyes at its intensity. What? A light in Tartarus? Strangely, the light seemed to form around him alone, softening to a warm glow. Tartarus stayed as dark as it had been before, the light not seeming to reach that far. Will's voice floats through his head. 

"You're almost to the end, Nico, and this dream will be over." 

The son of Apollo's words resound through his body and seem to renew his energy. Will's laugh echoes through his mind. Gods damn him and his musical laugh. Suddenly, a wet, plopping sound can be heard behind Nico. The light shoots away from him, hovering a bit behind him, much to his disbelief. The warmth leaves him and is replaced a cold loneliness. 

"Wait!"

Nico shouts at the light before more unpromising plopping and breaking sounds are heard to his right. He whirls just as a newly hatched Telkhine is advancing, the seal-dog creature ready to cause harm. He draws his Stigyian iron blade in a swift motion, cutting the Telkhine down in one swoop. Behind this one are more like it and a couple empousai. Tartarus may be in his father's realm but it usually follows its own rules, attacking whatever is viewed as a harmful intrusion, no matter godly parentage. The monsters were advancing quickly; almost too quickly for Nico to destroy easily. The creatures seemed to be growing in number. The son of Hades can feel the slight warmth of the light inching towards him again. Was Will afraid? It hits him not many people have been through here and lived to tell about it. This experience was becoming far to real to be fully trapped in his subconscious anymore. He could try to run but demigods learn quickly that empousai are quick despite their obvious hindrances and the Telkhines have a nasty bite. His foot suddenly touches sturdier ground. Nico nearly loses balance at the sudden change in terrain, his warrior reflexes causing his muscles to tighten and for him to stand firm. The warm light suddenly envelopes him again, only this time he can't see anything in front of him anymore. Will's musical laugh fills his head and his eyes close in relief.

\--  

Nico awakens in his bed. Well, Will's bed, but it might as well be his too. He can remember the dream vividly. Will shifts in his sleep, eyes opening slowly. 

"Nico...? What's wrong, sunshine?" The son of Apollo yawns loudly in the quiet room, a tired drawl of words falling from his lips. A few sleepy sniffles come from the bed across from Will's. A new sister, claimed just last week. 

"I'm alright, Will. Just a bad dream." Nico assures him. 

A strawberry red blush skitters across his cheeks when the pet name registers. The son of Hades decides to let Will get away with that one; he's too tired to grumble at him. He presses a timid kiss to the blond's  shoulder to further assure him everything was fine. A sleepy kiss is pressed into dark hair before Will settles down again. Nico cuddles closer, burying his face in the blond's chest. It had taken a few months for Nico to feel this comfortable with their relationship. This was only the second time he had ended up sleeping in the Apollo cabin. Gods bless Will and his seemingly infinite patience and understanding. 

"Thanks for being there, Will", the son of Hades says softly. Will is already fast asleep again. 

Nico soon drifts off into a pleasantly dreamless sleep.   


End file.
